


Relaxation Methods

by swanqueentrash



Series: Prompts [3]
Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Carmilla AU, F/F, Fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-04-28 05:58:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5080378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swanqueentrash/pseuds/swanqueentrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura the yoga instructor, and Carmilla the broody gay vampire in need of relaxation, and me: terrible at summaries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Relaxation Methods

**Author's Note:**

> Based of the anon prompt: "Laura is a yoga instructor and Laf makes carmilla takes a yoga class because of how broody and stressed she is. How they interact and fall for each other is up to you!" 
> 
> Carmilla au, where Lura is a yoga instructor, and the world is aware of vampires, werewolves, and just in general all supernatural beings.

This is so stupid, Carmilla thought to herself as she walked into the brightly coloured studio. How the hell is a damn yoga session meant to help me "relax", I'm not even stressed out. She squinted at the bright lights reflecting of the mirror covered walls, as the vampire walked through the doors and into a small warm room.

There in the centre stood a girl. And an extravagant one at that, her tight yoga pants hugged all of the right corners, and lightly defined muscles were clearly outlined as she bent down to pick up a box.

"Oh here" Carmilla ran up next to the girl, offering assistance with the lift. "Let me help" she insisted when the girl began to open her mouth in protest.

"Yeah okay sure" the brunette haired girl agreed, she was amazed by the strength that the mysterious stranger had displayed, lifting the box without so much as a grunt.

"Where do you want it?" Carmilla smiled wide, making her sharp jawline more prominent and revealing a perfect set of dimples.

The girl waved to the corner of the room and followed the newcomer across the wooden floorboards.

"I'm Carmilla by the way" she called over her shoulder, whilst she set the box down and stretched up, her shirt coming up with her to reveal a pale muscle covered core.

"Im La- woah" a small gasp escaped the yoga instructors lips before she could even think about what she was saying.

When Carmilla caught her staring she smirked, smiling wide once again.

"I'm Laura, you here for a lesson?" she brunette managed to get out in record time, attempting to get the girls abs out of her mind.

"Yeah I guess I am" Carmilla nodded, still smirking to herself about what had just happened. "I saw a flyer actually, well I didn't a uh- friend did. They kinda forced me to come, I think their precise words were 'You need to stop being such a broody gay vampire, because you having such a bleque outlook on the world kinda bums the rest of us out'" she sniggered to herself, immediately stopping once she realised the terrified expression on the girl's face.

"You're a...." Laura trailed off, backing up slightly to distance herself from the creature.

"A homosexual yes, I know terrifying right?" Carmilla winked, the smile slowly fading from her face.

She stepped in closer to the girl, intrigued by what would happen next.

"I didn't mean it like that" Laura jerked to a halt, Carmilla closing the gap between them, she was standing so close she could feel the shorter girls breath on her skin ad became almost intoxicated with the smell of her lilac perfume.

"Your friend sounds like they really care for you" Laura whispered gently, trying to figure out a way to stop the tension that was occurring between her and a potential client, but not 100% sure whether she actually wanted it to.

"Yeah they are" Carmilla replied back lingering into the brunettes eyes, before she turned at rapid speed and walked a few paces away. "So, shall we get started?" Carmilla inquired, turning back to face the girl.

"I-uh-yes. I mean... of course" Laura managed to blurt out before stumbling over her own two feet and falling towards the floor. Carmilla was at her side in an instant, catching her before her knees could touch the floor.  
"Woah there" Carmilla sniggered, "You've gotta be more careful cupcake, can't have you ending up in the hospital when we've got a yoga lesson to get on with".  
Laura laughed in return, and stayed entangled in the vampires strong arms for just a little too long. "Thankyou" she managed to get out, taking a small step back to put some distance between her and the stranger.  
"Don't mention it" Carmilla gave a bright smile.

"I'm assuming that you are aware that private lessons cost more" Laura questioned as she laid out two yoga mats onto the wooden floor.

"Yes, well I do tend to pick up more when it's just one on one" Carmilla admitted, flashing the instructor with a witty half smile, that Laura was already beginning to love.

"Then lets get started" Laura said enthusiastically.

The next hour of the lesson was a combination of torture and pleasure. Carmilla would try to copy Laura's poses, but was too intrigued at how the girl could move to actually focus on doing them properly, which resulted in Laura's hands around her hips, her lower thighs and tight shoulders so that she could adjust the girl into the right position. Carmilla could hear Laura's heart begin to pound more and more the closer she got, she was afraid the girl might have a heart attack when she touched her.  
The burning sensation Carmilla felt between her legs, pounded hard in tune with the girls heart every time she got near, and she was wondering whether Laura felt the same way. She had to bite her lip from moaning out in pleasure when the instructor pressed her knee into her gently from behind.  
"You need to raise a little higher" Laura instructed every so gently, placing more and more pressure onto Carmilla so that she would understand what she meant.  
"Yes ma'am" Carmilla said, lifting her ass higher, travelling over the other girls hip bones.

Laura let out a little whimper, making Carmilla smile wide and jump up to meet the other girls face.  
"You know there are other ways I could relax that are alternate to yoga" Carmilla arched a brow as she stepped in closer to the girl and closer, forcing her to back against a wall.  
"Oh?" Laura said in question. "Care to enlighten me then?"  
"With pleasure" Carmilla said as she grabbed the girl's face gently with both her hands, pulling her into a gentle kiss.

Laura melted into the kiss, letting Carmilla's tongue dominate her own, she moaned into the vampire's mouth as she felt hands reach down and grab her ass, and a sharp tug at her lower lip.  
Laura broke the kiss and jumped up onto Carmilla's hips, wrapping her legs around the girl as she did.  
"My office, second door to the left, now" she commanded, and Carmilla obeyed, in an instant placing the girl down and onto her glass desk.  
Laura was astonished at how quickly they appeared into the room, but then she remembered who she was dealing with. A vampire, a dangerous creature of the night that stalked and hunted humans for nothing more than a light snack. So why had she never felt safer than when she was in Carmilla's arms?

"Have I lost you?" Carmilla asked, peering into the girl's eyes.  
"No" Laura reassured her "I'm right here".  
She pulled Carmilla in by her hair, pressing their mouths together once more.  
Carmilla smiled into the kiss, raising her hands from Laura's hips up to her breasts and squeezing hard.  
Laura moaned, loud, and untangled her hands from the girls hair, placing them on her bra clasp and letting her breasts fall into Carmilla's hands under her shirt.  
"Fuck" she gasped out lightly as she felt Carmilla press into her leg into her crotch.

"What was that sweetheart, I don't think I quite caught it?" Carmilla pulled back, releasing her hands from Laura's breasts.  
Laura groaned at the loss of contact and gave out a pleading whisper.  
"Please, Carm, just fuck me".  
Carmilla smiled wide and pulled at the hem of Laura's shirt, lifting it off the girls body and onto the office floor.  
She leaned in and grabbed Laura's right nipple into her mouth, whilst she toyed with her left using her hand. She bit down and sucked on Laura until the girl was moaning over and over again, melting into her mouth.  
"Please" the girl gasped out again.  
Carmilla traveled down the instructors body towards her pants, ripping them off in one swift motion.  
She hovered above Laura's pussy, so that the girl could feel her hot breath against her blue panties, but not get any real release.  
Laura thrust her hips up, trembling a little when she felt her clit come in contact with Carmilla's nose.  
She gasped out when strong hands grasped her hips and shoved them back down to hold them on the table.  
Carmilla kissed Laura's dripping wet panties, grabbing the waistband in her teeth, letting her underwear fall down to meet Laura's ankles.  
She looked up to see Laura's stomach muscles clench and unclench with each breath that she took, and slowly extended her tongue out to lick through Laura's folds.  
"Jesus" Laura whimpered out, trying to fight against Carmilla's strong hands on her hips.  
The vampire removed her hands, down to Laura's knees and was about to drape her legs over her shoulders, when she heard the creak of a door.  
Immediately she jumped up, placing her hand over Laura's mouth just as she was about to ask what was going on.  
"Carmilla!?" A shout came from the hallway, from a voice that Carmilla recognised to be LaFontaines.  
"Shit" she said looking up at the clock on her left. 1:30pm, she had been here over 2 hours.  
Oh how time flies when you're having fun she thought to herself pulling back from in between Laura's legs.  
She put a finger up to her mouth signalling the girl to be quiet.  
"Sorry cupcake, looks like our session has to be cut short" Carmilla apologised and turned towards the door, closing it gently to ensure her friend wouldn't hear.  
"Hey" Carmilla jumped as she heard LaFontaines familiar voice.  
"Geez you're jumpy" they said, touching Carmilla's arm lightly.  
"Guessing the relaxation lesson didn't work as well as I thought huh?"

"No, it was great actually" Carmilla replied, knowing very well that Laura would be able to hear her through the door.  
"Ready to go then?" LaFontaine said, "Perry cooked up her famous pot roast".

"I'll meet you in the car" Carmilla gestured for them to go.  
As LaFontaine left through the front door, Carmilla turned and ran quickly back into Laura's office. The girl was still sitting naked on her desk, gasping heavily.  
Carmilla pressed in between her legs once more, kissing her with a burning desire to stay a little while longer.  
When she finally managed to pull away from the girl's lips she whispered into her,  
"Till next time" and disappeared out of the office once more.

**Author's Note:**

> p.s. to the anon that sent me this: I'm really sorry that it took so long to post.
> 
> Also I'm thinking of turning this into a multi chapter work, so let me know what you think. xx


End file.
